1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a lens module having the auto-focus function is used in capturing images over a wide range from a short distance to infinity. However, while implementing the auto-focus function, an increase in the number of lenses or components that leads to an increase in the manufacturing cost represents a challenge. Particularly, in the case of a camera module intended for use in a portable device, the demand for downsizing or making slim models means that a thick lens module is not suitable. Meanwhile, regarding a fixed-focus camera module, although making slim models is easier, it is difficult to secure sufficient depth of field at a short distance and at infinity (regarding depth of field, see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-17544). For example, in a lens module that includes a lens designed to capture images at a short distance, the modulation transfer function (MTF) at infinity reduces drastically thereby making it difficult to achieve sufficient depth of field.